A katona
by Camy4
Summary: Szereplők még a háború áldozatai, a katonák...


A parancsnak nincs értéke… ha jó katona vagy gondolkodás nélkül teljesíted, de egy jó katona nem ember… mert ő gondolkodik.

- Öcsi, ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan. Oroszországot télen támadni, olyan mintha Amerikát hamburgerekkel akarnád megölni. Meghaltok. Az offenzíva halálra van ítélve!  
- A parancsot teljesíteni kell, ezt még te tanítottad.  
- Igen, de azt is mondtam, hogy gondolkodj! – vágott vissza Gilbert.  
- Ezt tettem tegnap. Tessék a ház kulcsai. Vigyázz a kutyáimra és Felicianora. Sietek vissza.  
- Ne tedd. Hatalmasságom nem engedhet el. – lám mégis csak képes az aggodalomra...  
- Lehet, hogy egyenrangú tisztek vagyunk, de az én csapatomat rendelték ki. Ebbe nem szólhatsz bele. – mosolyra húztam a szám – Mire az első hóvirágok előbújnak, már itthon leszek.  
- Ezt már mondták párszor a történelem folyamán – majd lehajtott fejjel folytatta – és belőlük lett a történelem.  
- Hogy hagyhatnálak itt kettőtöket… még a végén világkatasztrófát okoznátok.  
- Herr Beilschmidt, a hadosztály készen áll. – szalutált a katona.  
- Rendben. Pontban 10:00kor indulunk.  
- Ludwig. Tagadd meg a parancsot!  
- Katona vagyok. – majd a vállára tettem a kezem és pár másodpercig a szemébe néztem. – Auf Wiedersehen!  
- Ne tedd…  
Mint ember maradtam volna, de katona vagyok. Ha a parancs úgy kívánja a világ végére is elmegyek. A katonáim amint meglátta szalutáltak, intettem nekik és elindultunk. A kocsiból alig lehetett megkülönböztetni az utat és az árkot olyan vastag volt a hótakaró. Egy szabotázst akartunk végrehajtani. Kevés embert vittem magammal, csak a legjobbakat. Célunk egy Oroszország határán belül elhelyezkedő raktárépület felderítése, a titkos iratok ellopása és a gyár felrobbantása volt. Ez egyszerűnek hangzik, de a buktatók száma a teendők sokszorosa. A határig elvittek mindet kocsival onnantól egyedül kellett boldogulnunk. Most hasznát vettem az orosz nyelvnek, amit még régen diákkoromban tanultam. Egy elhagyott faluban szobát foglaltunk ketten. A többieket az éj leple alatt jutattuk be. Hat ember. Mindenki keresett egy zugot a szobában, majd elaludtunk. Reggel korán keltünk, megbeszéltünk a feladatot. Miután végeztünk, az öt ember kilógott az ablakon keresztül, ketten lementünk és kifizettük a szobát.  
Napnyugtára elértük a gyárat. Mindenki ellenőrizte a felszerelését. Majd este, mikor a munkások nagy része elhagyta az épületet bementünk. Minden jól haladt. Elhelyezkedtünk és folyamatosan figyeltünk. Csupán pár őr volt a termekben. Két fiatal tisztet elküldtem a bombák telepítésére, addig én felmentem az irodába és a terveket kerestem. Egy titkos rekeszben megtaláltam őket, amikor felálltam három felfegyverzett orosz puskacsövével néztem farkasszemet.  
- Állj vagy lövök, mocskos német!  
- Dögölj meg!  
- Áh, micsoda vendéget üdvözölhetek fagyos hazámban. Németország. Milyen kedves tőled, hogy eljöttél. Bizonyára te is egyetértesz abban, hogy jó ötlet a határ közeli szálló vezetőjének egy öreg tisztet megtenni nem? Főleg ha a te népedből való. A saját néped árult el. Most, ha megbocsájtasz, de bilincsbe kell vernem téged. Azután megkínozlak, és ha túléled, akkor meglátom, miként lehetsz hasznomra.  
Miután kilépett és elsétált a katonái megbilincselve vezettek el. Le a lépcsőn, a terembe, a ládákhoz. A kijáratnál két alak térdelt Oroszország előtt… A két tiszt!  
- Oh, nézzétek, itt a vezetőtök.  
Amint az egyik felém fordította fejét, Oroszország egy hatalmas fémcsővel a gerincére mért ütést.  
- Ha előtted állok, csak engem nézhetsz.  
A katona könnyezett, mély fájdalom ült ki az arcára. A másik akaratlanul is lenézett a földön fekvő tárásra. Neki pedig a fejére sújtott le. Olyan erővel, hogy biztosan ne haljon meg, de érezze a fájdalmat.  
- Németország, te mit mondasz? Életben hagyjam őket? Vagy esetleg jutalmazzam meg őket a halállal?  
Bármennyire is fájt kimondanom, ennek a két tisztnek a halál valóban megváltás lett volna. De még élnek… Katona vagyok!  
- Halál. – engem is megrémített az a hangsúly, amivel ezt az egy szót kimondtam.  
Nem válaszolt. Ő is meglepődött a hangsúlyon, intett a katonáinak, akik odavittek a két tiszthez. Kinyitották a bilincseket. De a fegyverek csöve rám irányult.  
- A te katonáid… - mondta mosolyogva. – Miért én végezzek velük, hisz te mondtad ki a halálos ítéletet. – a kezembe nyomta a vascsövet.  
Lenéztem a két tisztre, az egyik felnézett rám. Arcán vér folyt végig. Barna szeme különös fényben csillogott. Ajkaival egy szót formázott. Der Kommandant. Megemeltem a vasrudat.  
- Es tut mir leid…  
Lesújtottam. Nem halt meg elsőre, hiába találtam el a fejét. Feltápászkodott és rám nézett, egyetlen ép szemében harag tombolt. Még egyszer és még egyszer ütöttem. Meghalt. A másik tiszt látta mit tettem. Kifutott bicegve a hóba… Utána mentem. Az oroszok követtek. Elesett a hóban, majd az égre nézett. Félelem eltorzította arcát.  
- Roberta, bocsáss meg apunak. Légy jó kislány!  
Őt is fejbe vágtam. Majd eldobtam a vasat.  
- Gratulálok Németország. Nem tudom, hogy helyesen cselekedtél-e. Nekem tetszett az előadás. – majd tapsolni kezdett. – Ha így folytatod, a végén talán szövetségesek is lehetünk…  
- Veled soha…  
Ekkor hirtelen egy erős fájdalom nyilallt belém. A fejem majd széthasadt. Ordítottam. A katonák a földre szorítottak, majd elsötétült minden.  
- Öcsi, gyere mennünk, kell.  
- De olyan jó itt. A nap teljesen felmelegített és olyan puha ez a zöld fű… nem akarok menni.  
- Ludwig, gyere, kérlek. Nekem ma még dolgom van, nem akarom, hogy a katonáim rám várjanak.  
- Mindig csak a katonaság. Légy ember bátyus. Élvezd az életet…  
- Egy nap majd megérted te is, de most már tényleg gyere, mert itt hagylak.  
- Igenis!  
Nem tudom, hogy erre gondoltál-e, amikor ezt mondtad nekem. Akárhogy is legyen, most már katona vagyok. Megteszem, amit meg kell tennem. A fejem még mindig sajog. Kinyitottam a szemem…


End file.
